Throne of Lies - Das Onlinespiel des Lügens und Betrügens Wikia
Zusammenfassung Throne of Lies: Das Onlinespiel des Lügens & Betrügens, oder auch "ToL", ist ein Onlinespiel über soziales Schlussfolgern - inspiriert von mittelalterlicher Politik und dem Werwolf-/Mafiagenre Genre. Bis zu 15 Spieler können gleichzeitig auf einem PC, Mac oder Linux-Rechner spielen. Die Implementation einer virtueller Realität steht im Raum. Der Beginn einer Kickstarter-Kampagne sowie einer geschlossene Alpha-Phase wird im 4. Quartal 2016 und im 1. Quartal 2017 erwartet. Spielziel Je nach dem, welcher Fraktion deine Klasse angehört, ist es das Spielziel, die gegenüberstehende Fraktion (Team/Allianz) zu eliminieren oder selbst zu überleben. How-to-Play (Schnellstart): Verrätern, auch bekannt als Die Schwarze Rose, wird nachgesagt, dass sie sich gegen das Schloss verschwören. Die loyalen Gefolgsleute der Blauen Drachen Fraktion müssen unter der Verwendung von sozialem Schlussfolgern und anderen Hinweisen herausfinden, wer diesen Verrat begangen hat. Das Spiel ist simpel: Töte die bösen Spieler (der Schwarzen Rosen Fraktion), bevor sie die guten Spieler (der Blauen Drachen Fraktion) töten können: Es gilt töte oder werde getötet, aber du musst die richtigen töten. Bei Nacht töten die bösen Spieler (der Schwarzen Rosen Fraktion) generell oder stören die guten Spieler (der Blauen Drachen Fraktion): Diese Spieler können andere durch die Verwendung von Nachtfähigkeiten töten. Spieler der Schwarzen Rose werden sich bei Nacht unterhalten können und wissen wer zu ihnen gehört. Auf der anderen Seite versuchen die guten Spieler (der Blauen Drachen Fraktion) untersuchungen anzustellen, jemanden zu verteidigen oder zu unterstützen -- mit wenigen Ausgewählten, die töten können. Sie werden durch diese Untersuchungen versuchen herauszufinden, wer Freund und wer Feind ist. Die meisten guten Spieler wird es nicht möglich sein, sich mit anderen guten Spielern zu unterhalten. So wissen die guten Spieler, auch wenn sie die der bösen Fraktion zahlenmäßig überlegen sind, nicht wissen, wer wer ist. Währen des Tages werden alle Spieler erfahren, wer in der vorherigen Nacht getötet wurde und diese Morde diskutieren. Sie werden Hinweise (sowie gefälschte Hinweise gefertigt von der Schwarzen Rose) ans Licht bringen und durch soziales Schlussfolgern soll sich ein Verdächter herausstellen. Um ihnen zu helfen, wird jeder Spieler eine Tagesfähigkeit besitzen, welche der Diskussion helfen soll. Am Ende des Tages wird ein Spieler als der Verräter angeklagt und hingerichtet werden - Es ist deine Aufgabe, die richtigen Spieler hinzurichten. Natürlich hat das Spiel noch mehr zu lernen: Es wird einzigartige Klassen oder den Kult geben, welche dem Spiel mehr Spaß geben. Wenn du mehr lernen möchtest, scroll weiter und schau dir ein paar unserer Links an! Die vier Fraktionen? In diesem Spiel wird jeder Spieler einer von vier Fraktionen zugeordnet. 1. Blaue Drachen (Gut): Das Ziel der Blauen Drachen ist es, die Schwarze Rose und den Kult, sowie alle neutralen Spieler, die beabsichtigen, sie zu zerstören, zu besiegen. Die Blauen Drachen müssen sich auf Klassen verlassen, die Untersuchungen anstellen, sowie auf ihren Verstand, um den Feind zu finden. Nur wenige der Anhänger der Blauen Drachen sind zum Töten fähig und so müssen sie sich meist in den Tagesphasen des Spiels einsetzen, um das Böse zu beseitigen. Die Fraktion der Blauen Drachen ist allen anderen zahlenmäßig überlegen, weiß aber nicht, wer wer ist. 2. Schwarze Rosen (Böse): Das Ziel der Schwarzen Rose ist es, die Blauen Drachen, den Kult sowie alle anderen neutralen Spieler, welche sie zerstören möchten, zu besiegen. Die Schwarzen Rosen sind in der Minderheit, wissen aber, wer wer ist. 3. Neutral: Manche neutrale Klassen müssen nur bis zum Ende des Spiels überleben. Manche haben ein einzigartiges Ziel. 4. Kult: Das Ziel des Kultes ist es, die Blauen Drachen, die Schwarzen Rosen und alle neutralen Spieler, die sie zerstören möchten, zu besiegen. Der Kult wird nur mit dem Kultesvorstand beginnen. Dieser wird die Fähigkeit haben, die meisten Mitglieder der Blauen Drachen und der Neutralen in den Kult zu rekrutieren. Alle Mitglieder der Schwarzen Rose sind immum gegen solch eine Kulteskonversion. Was ist so besonders? Throne of Lies ist nicht wie andere Spieler über soziales Schlussfolgern. Das Spiel hat zwei wichtige Mechaniken. * Der König Am Anfang des Spiels wird ein Spieler der König sein und einer Fraktion zugeordnet werden, ausgeschlossen vom Kult. Der König hat die Fähigkeit, das Spiel mit Hilfe von additionaler Stimmen und Ablehnung eines Ergebnisses zu manipulieren. Der König ist für die gegenüberstehende Fraktion gefährlich -- so gefährlich, dass jeder, der ihm wiederspricht, versuchen wird, ihn zu ermorden. Falls der Mord glückt, wird eine Selbstaufstellungsphase eingeleitet, um den nächsten König zu finden. Adlige können den König ohne Nominierung ersetzen. * Die Schwarze Rose und die Konversionsfähigkeit Jeder Held braucht einen guten, alten Bösewicht, und Throne of Lies ist keine Ausnahme. Die Schwarze Rose beginnt mit dem Assassinen und dem Drahtzieher. Der Assassine wird derjenige sein, der mordet, während der Drahtzieher sich um konversionen kümmern werden wird. Dem Drahtzieher ist es möglich, andere Spieler in zur Schwarzen Rose zu konvertieren -- und genau damot beginnt der Spaß. Dem Drahtzieher ist es möglich, andere Spieler in seine Fraktion aufzunehmen. Das ist möglich, denn die maximale Größe der Schwarzen Rose ist drei Personen. Falls der Drahtzieher erfolg mit seiner Konversion hat, wird der konvertierte Spieler nun die Schwarze Rose unterstützen. In Addition dazu wird dem konvertierten Spieler ein neue Klasse zugeordnet. Diese ist ein Klon (aber nicht exakt die Selbe) der ursprünglichen Klasse. Falls der Assassine stirbt wird der konvertierte Spieler der neue Assassine. Der Drahtzieher kann jedoch nicht ersetzt werden. Klassentypen Es existieren 8 Klassentypen: Defensiv: Beschütze dich selbst oder deine Verbündeten. Killer = Töte gegnerische Fraktionsmitglieder. Offensiv = Verwende offensive Fähigkeiten und Techniken, um andere zu behindern. Investigativ = Untersuche andere und decke Hinweise über ihre Klasse/Fraktion/Typ auf. Sozial = Kommuniziere via Chat und fördere den Spielverlauf durch soziale Fähigkeiten. Spezial = Manche Klasse sind einzigartig, beispielsweise der König oder der Drahtzieher, welche in keinen anderen Typ passen. Unterstützend = Unterstütze andere, oft durch Stärkung von Fähigkeiten oder durch Heilung. Joker = Joker-Klassen egoistisch, sie fördern nur ihre eigenen Ziele. ** Auf Typen während der Alpha/Beta besteht kein Gewähr Normaler Spielmodus Im normalen Spielmodus werden ungefähr acht bis zehn Spieler Mitglieder der Blauen Drachen sein. Die Blauen Drachen beinhalten im normalen Spielmodus garantiert einen Sheriff, einen Prinzen und einen Mediziner. Die Schwarze Rose wird garantiert einen Assassinen und einen Drahtzieher beinhalten. Spieler, die keiner der beiden genannten Fraktionen zugeordnet werden, werden neutrale Spieler sein. Eine kleine Chance der Kultesvorstand zu sein besteht bei diesen neutralen Spielern.'''' Spielphasen/Spielablauf Der ToL Spielablauf besteht aus zwei Phasen: Tagesphase und Nachtphase. Das Spiel started in der Nachtphase, leitet in die Tagesphase um, führt wieder zur Nachtphase fort und so weiter. Das Spiel wird in einer solchen Schleife weitergehen, bis eine der Fraktionen gewinnt. Spielstart Jedem Spieler wird es erlaubt, einen Benutzername frei auszuwählen und wird einer Klasse zugeteilt. Nur der jeweilige Spieler weiß diese Klasse. Die Spieler werden dann einander vorgestellt. Zusätzlich wird ein Spieler als König zugeteilt. Der König wird einer zufälligen Fraktion zugeteilt, abgesehen vom Kult. Jeder weiß, wer der König ist, aber nur der König weiß, welcher Fraktion er angehört. Nach einem kurzen Dialog wird jeder Spieler in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehren und das Spiel geht über in die Nachtphase. Nacht Adligen Klassen, Kultisten und anderen Mitglieder der Schwarzen Rose wird es möglich sein, sich mit ausgewählten Mitgliedern zu unterhalten, während andere die Nacht schweigend verbringen. Spieler werden ihre Klassenfähigkeit einsetzen, um Nachtaktionen zu begehen. Manche dieser Aktionen erlaubt es Spielern, etwas zu untersuchen, manche erlauben anderen jemanden oder sich selbst zu schützen, andere wiederrum erlauben das Morden. Nachtaktionen werden in der Nachtphase aufgenommen, aber erst am Ende dieser Phase ausgeführt. Spieler werden über verschiedene Aktionen, die gegen sie eingesetzt wurden, informiert. Manche Fähigkeiten übertrumpfen andere. (z.B.: Der Assassine möchte den Butler töten und der Butlier möchte den Assassinen verhindern. Die Aktion des Butlers übertrumpft die des Assassinen und dieser kann den Butler nicht töten.) Tag Die Tagesphase wird mit der Bekanntgabe der Opfer der vorherigen Nacht eingeläutet. Die Klasse der Gefallenen wird gelüftet, begleitet von ihrem Tagebuch im Spiel und der Todesnachricht des Mörders. Falls der König in der Nacht gestorben ist wird ein Selbstnominationsprozess eingeleitet, um einen Ersatz zu finden. Adlige Klassen können diese überspringen und sofort zum König werden. Falls nur ein Adliger vortritt, wird dieser König. Treten zwei vor, wird eine Abstimmung eingeleitet, in der der nächste König gewählt wird. Falls kein Adliger vortritt wird am nächsten Tag erneut ein Selbstnominationsprozess eröffnet. Falls nach zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Selbstnominationsprozessesn kein Kandidat vortritt, ensteht ein "Machtvakuum" und es wird für den Rest des Spieles keinen neuen König geben. Nach einer Ersetzung des Königs, oder falls sich herausstellt, dass der König doch überlebt hat, wird eine Diskussion zwischen allen Spielern eingeleitet, um Spieler des Verrats zu beschuldigen. Um diese Diskussion voranzubringen können Spieler heimlich die Tagesfähigkeit ihrer Klasse einsetzen. Tagesfähigkeiten werden normalerweise sofort aktiviert und jeder Spieler kann nur eine solche Fähigkeit pro Tag verwenden. Um Spieler noch weiterzuhelfen wird ein spielinternes Nachschlagewerk bereitgestellt, um den Schlussfolgerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Falls während der Beschuldigungen ein Spieler verurteilt wird, können die Spieler abstimmen, wen sie verdächtigen. Falls ein Spieler die Mehrzahl der Stimmen erhält, wird ein spielinterner Prozess gegen ihn eröffnet. Falls der Beschuldigte als Schuldig befunden wird, wird er hingerichtet. Dem ersten Spieler, der den Angeklagten beschuldigt hat, wird die Ehre dessen Hinrichtungs zuteil. Die Waffe des Beschuldigers wird ein Spektrum an Hinrichtungsmethoden bereitstellen. Bist du tot? Tote Spieler können vom Friedhof aus den Spielverlauf beobachten. Sie werden, abgesehen von speziellen Rollen, nicht mit den Lebenden reden können. Tote Spieler können das Spiel trotzdem noch gewinnen, falls ihre Gewinnsvoraussetzung erfüllt wird. Geschichte Throne of Lies besitzt eine Geschichte, in Reihenfolge der Veröffentlichung: # Das Schloss # Der gute König # Der korrupte König # Wo ist meine Farbe..? - Die Geschichte eines Narren # Die Verschwörung # Die Versammlung Inspiriert von * Mittelalterlicher Politik * Werwolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * Heroes of the Storm * Dungeon and Dragons (D&D) * Die Ritter der Kokosnuss Errungenschaften/Erscheinungen * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Externe Links * Offizielle Website * Steam Seite Category:Browse